


Three Things About Rodney McKay

by MistressKat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Things About Rodney McKay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkblot_fiend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=inkblot_fiend).



> Written as an answer to the _"Name a character and I'll tell you three (or more) facts about them, from my own personal pseudo-canon"_ meme on LJ.

**1\. **This may be cheating, but my personal canon for Rodney’s background is pretty much summed up in [Points of Origin.](68262/chapters/90072)

 

***

 

**2.** Rodney wakes up at least three times every night. Sometimes it’s nightmares, sometimes it’s ideas that he has to write down straight away, sometimes it’s his headset coming to life with yet another emergency requiring his full and immediate attention. Sometimes it’s simply the need to pee that drives Rodney from his bed, stumbling to the bathroom in the middle of the night, his hand trailing the wall because to turn on the lights would be admitting that he’s actually awake.

Occasionally Rodney wakes up for no apparent reason at all; one second he’s fast asleep and the next he’s lying amidst the crumbled sheets, listening to his own even breaths and the crashing of waves from the outside. He likes those times the best. The five minutes it takes for him to slip under once more, is usually the most peaceful part of his day.

 

***

 

**3.** Rodney is ambidextrous, but he only utilises the skill when he is alone or when they’re in a middle of situation so dire that everyone is too busy averting a catastrophe to pay any attention to which hand the chief of science is using to save their collective asses.

It’s silly and perhaps ultimately futile, but Rodney feels that keeping it hidden gives him some sort of back-up superpower. If no one knows about it, they can’t take it away. Like if the Genii get him again, they might hack off his right hand thinking they’d crippled him, but they wouldn’t think to cut off both and therefore Rodney would win. It’s his insurance policy, an inadequate one to be sure, but he doesn’t have that many left.


End file.
